finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Dragon
.]] '''Blue Dragon' , also known as B.Dragon and Blue D, is a recurring enemy in the series. It is generally an Ice-elemental or Lightning-elemental dragon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Blue Dragon is an enemy fought at Mirage Tower, and in the Game Boy Advance and later releases, in the Whisperwind Cove. Blue Dragons have a moderately high attack and access to the ability Thunderbolt. Final Fantasy II Blue Dragon is initially fought as a boss in Jade Passage as a Monster-in-a-box and later in a secret room and the final two floors of Pandaemonium. It has high attack and defense, though lower than the Red Dragon and Blue Dragon, and attacks with strong physical attacks and the ability Thunderbolt XVI. Like its other brethren, it can drop the Dragon Armor, Dragon Shield, and Holy Lance, but instead of dropping the Black Garb will instead drop the Wizard's Staff. It is weak to Poison-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy IV Blue Dragon is an enemy fought in the Lunar Subterrane, often fought either in pairs or with a Red Dragon. It primarily focuses on using strong physical attacks, but also utilizes the Icestorm to damage the party. The Blue Dragon is a powerful foe, being one of two foes in the Game Boy Advance and later releases (and thus the only foe in pre-GBA versions) to absorb all elemental attacks (excluding 3D remakes), in addition to not being able to escape through normal means except through Teleport. It drops the powerful Dragon Whisker for Rydia as well as the Wyvern Lance, and can also drop the White Fang and Shuriken. In the 3D versions, Blue Dragons has double the HP of the 2D version, and they can be a challenging fight for anyone unprepared. If the player has access to Dragon Mail and Cursed Ring then they can absorb the Icestorm attack. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Blue Dragon returns as an enemy fought in the Depths, and is one of the very few dragons in the game to not drop any tail items. It is near identical otherwise to its previous appearance, now absorbing all elements except Earth-elemental, Lightning-elemental, and Water-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy V Blue Dragon is an enemy fought at Castle Exdeath, Interdimensional Rift, and the Sealed Temple. It attacks with physical blows, Frost, and Ice Storm, and is generally seen with the Red Dragon. Final Fantasy VI Blue Dragon is an optional boss fought at the Ancient Castle, and in the Game Boy Advance and later ports, at the Dragons' Den and Soul Shrine. It is now a Water-elemental dragon, utilizing attacks such as Tsunami, Flash Rain, Acid Rain, and Aqua Breath, in addition to Slow and Rippler (in the second fight it only has access to Rippler, Aqua Breath, Flash Rain, and Tsunami, but gains access to El Niño and Blue Fang). Upon defeat at the Ancient Castle, it will drop the Zantetsuken and when defeated in the Dragons' Den, it will drop Celes's ultimate weapon, Save the Queen. Final Fantasy VII Blue Dragon is fought as an enemy exclusively at Gaea's Cliff, in the room with the healing spring and the boss room, and as a possible opponent in the battle arena after obtaining the ''Highwind. It has access to the standard Dragon Fang and Tail Attacks that all dragons have, in addition to Blue Dragon Breath for Ice-elemental damage, Great Gale for Wind-elemental damage to the party, and the Enemy Skill Dragon Force (which the party cannot learn from this enemy). It is a valuable enemy in that it will always drop a Dragon Armlet after defeating it in battle, making it a prime way of obtaining the armor. ''Final Fantasy VIII While it is not known as the Blue Dragon in Japan, it is called Blue Dragon in English releases. Final Fantasy XIV One of the commonly seen forms of adult dragons, Blue Dragons typically possess blue scales with a cream-colored underbelly. They are heavily aspected to ice, and as such this bestows them with an icy breath and can release ice magic with their Rime Wreath ability. Final Fantasy Tactics Blue Dragon is the middle class of the Dragon-family, possessing the skills Charge, Ice Breath, and when near an unit with Beastmaster, Thunder Breath. It can be poached into the Cashmere and Dragon Rod. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery BlueDragon-ff1-nes.png|Final Fantasy'' (NES). Blue dragon-ff1-ps.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSX). BlueDragon-ff1-gba.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). BlueDragon-ff2-nes.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). Blue Dragon II PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSX). BlueDragon-ff2-gba.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). BlueD-ffiv.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX). BlueDragon-ffiv-gba.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). Blue dragon ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (3D). Bluedragon.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES/PSX). BlueDragon-ffvi-gba.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). Blue Dragon FFVIII Color Art.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VIII. FFT Blue Dragon Portrait.png|Portrait from Final Fantasy Tactics. FFRK Blue Dragon FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Blue Dragon FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Blue Dragon FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. FFRK Blue Dragon FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. Etymology Blue dragons are the second-most powerful of the classic chromatic dragons. They excel in aerial combat, discharge lightning, are powerful at spell craft and adept at burrowing in sand. de:Blauer Drache Category:Recurring enemies